AlRevis Academy's Classmeeting
by Fei Mei
Summary: Suatu ketika kepala sekolah mengadakan classmeeting untuk murid-murid sekolahnya. Seperti apakah jalannya perlombaan ini? Oneshot, slight Vayne x Roxis, untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fandom.


**Disclaimer**: NIS, GUST

**Warning**: typo bergentayangan, MK1, slight Roxis x Vayne.

**A/N**: untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fandom di grup United Fandom di facebook.

**.**

**.**

**AlRevis Academy's Classmeeting**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Di hari yang super cerah, para siswa akademi Al Revis diminta berkumpul di aula oleh sang kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya hari itu adalah hari libur, sehingga banyak murid yang merasa malas untuk menuruti perintah kepala sekolah. Jika bukan karena ancaman wakil kepala sekolah mereka, sudah pasti para murid lebih memilih ego masing-masing. Ya iyalah, siapa sih, yang mau mengerjakan sebejibun tugas saat hari libur hanya karena tidak mau berkumpul di aula?

Melihat para murid sudah banyak berkumpul di tempat yang diminta, kepala sekolah meminta mereka berbaris sesuai dengan tingkatan kelas masing-masing. Loh, memangnya mereka mau melakukan apa? Ternyata kepala sekolah ingin mengadakan _classmeeting_. KLAS _to the _MI _to the _TING, yep, bahasa kece dari_ classmeeting_ adalah klasmiting.

"Ehm...jadi, kita akan mengadakan lomba antar kelas hari ini..." ujar kepala sekolah dengan lemah gemulai layaknya langkah penganten Solo.

"Eh? Lomba antar kelas? Bukannya biasa antar _workshop_, ya?" tanya seorang siswa dari kelas tiga.

"Lagian, bukannya lomba biasanya diadakan sekali setiap tahun?" tanya siswa kelas tiga lagi.

"Errmm...lomba antar kelas kali ini dalam rangka hari White Day," jawab kepala sekolah. "Jadi...sepertinya banyak yang galau karena tidak merayakan hari White Day, mungkin karena balasan atas hari Valentine tidak sesuai dengan harapan, atau karena sewaktu Valentine malahsudah ditolak duluan...jadi untuk menyenangkan hati kalian, saya mengadakan lomba ini..."

Et dah buset, demi apa tiba-tiba si kepala sekolah tua renta satu itu mengadakan lomba antar kelas dengan alasan gaje seperti itu? Dan anehnya, kok wakil kepala sekolah diam-diam saja? Jangan-jangan...

"Ini adalah usul dari wakil kepala sekolah kita," sambung si kepala sekolah.

Astaga, para murid langsung _sweatdop_ mendadak!

Langsung saja kita skip waktunya. Walaupun namanya lomba antar kelas, ternyata kepsek tercinta hanya ingin perwakilan tiga orang dari masing-masing angkatan. Iya, sisanya hanya menonton saja. Huh, dasar kepsek dan wakepsek gaje...

Pemiihan peserta dilaksanakan dengan cara pengocokkan nama, seperti arisan. Dari kelas satu yang terpilih adalah Anna, Pamela, dan Muppy. Dari kelas dua adalah Vayne, Roxis, dan Jess. Dan dari kelas tiga ada Flay, Tony, dan Renee.

"E-eeh? Pamela dan Muppy digolongkan sebagai murid kelas satu?!" pekik Nikki kaget. "Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak ikut terpilih?"

"Loh? Kok ini malah seperti kita melawan anggota workshop kita sendiri ya...?" gumam Jess.

"Kenapa harus dengan kau, Flay?!" geram Tony.

"Hmph! Berarti selama perlombaan berlangsung, kau harus turuti kata-kataku!" kata Flay.

"Enak saja, kau pikir kau itu ketuanya?! Pokoknya aku yang jadi pemimpin tim ini!" seru Tony.

"Aku!" seru Flay balik.

"Aku!" balas Tony.

"Diam kalian berdua!" seru Renee kesal. "Pokoknya aku yang akan memimpin! Tidak ada perlawanan!"

"B-baiklah..." jawab Flay dan Tony.

"Ehm, lombanya adalah...berburu Koalaria!" ujar kepala sekolah lewat mikrofon. Hah? Apa hubungannya dengan White Day, coba?

Mengingat ada wakil kepala sekolah disana, para murid tak berani berkomentar. Berburu Koalaria? Hmm...andai Nikki ikut lomba ini, pasti akan menang mudah kelompok angkatan kelas dua!

Karena peserta bebas memilih arena tempat merea berburu, sudah pasti arena Living Forest langsung terpikirkan oleh para peserta –karena arena itu banyak sekali koalaria-nya. Jadilah ketiga tim yang sudah terbentuk (secara paksa) itu beranjak ke Living Forest. Bagaimana keadaan ketiga tim selama perburuan berlangsung? Mari kita lihat!

.

.

Pertama, tim kelas satu: Anna, Pamela, Muppy.

"Pamela, lindungi aku!" pinta Anna ketika seekor Koalaria hendak menyerangnya. Yep, karena Pamela adalah hantu, semua serangan fisik bisa menembus tubuhnya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Muppy, lalu ia menembakkan serangan apinya.

Harmonis sekali tim ini, dan perburuan mereka berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Anna. Manstap bro!

.

.

Kedua, tim kelas dua: Vayne, Jess, Roxis.

"Itu dia koalaria-nya!" seru Jess sambil menunjuk seekor monster.

"Oke, biar kuanalisis dulu..." kata Vayne sambil bersiap-siap.

"Hah? Untuk apa dianalisis lagi? Kan sudah pernah dianalisis sebelumnya!" kata Roxis bingung.

"K-kan –"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu! Jess, serang sekarang!" seru Roxis tidak sabar dan memotong perkataan Vayne.

Usai bertarung dengan Koalaria tersebut, Vayne memunggungi Roxis dan emmasang wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Vayne?" tanya Jess yang menyadari raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku kesal! Soalnya tadi Roxis bentak aku..." ujar Vayne pelan.

"Lagian kau lelet sih! Lawan Koalaria aja ribet banget gitu kesannya..." elak Roxis.

"Habisnya, aku kan jadi kaget..." kata Vayne lagi.

"Maaf deh, aku gak akan bentak kamu lagi..." ucap Roxis, melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Roxis..." gumam Vayne yang wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"Vayne..." balas Roxis yang mulai memegang pipi Vayne dengan tangannya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Melihat kedua rekan timnya seperti itu, Jess hanya melongo saja.

Astaga, ternyata hubungan Roxis dan Vayne seperti ini, toh. Hmm...

.

.

Terakhir, tim kelas tiga: Flay, Tony, Renee.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku harus ada di tim yang sama dengan kau!" gerutu Tony.

"Jangankan kau, aku pun juga tak percaya!" balas Flay.

"Cerewet sekali sih, kalian berdua!" ujar Renee kesal. Ya iyalah, bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau sepanjang perjalanan di Living Forest kedua pemuda ini selalu saja membicarakan hal yang sama, sesekali bertengkar, tapi tak ada satu pun Koalaria yang mereka temukan.

"Oh! Ada seekor Koalaria disana!" seru Flay senang.

Flay segera berlari menuju koalaria yang tadi tertangkap pandangan matanya. Melihat itu, Tony juga ikut berlari menuju sang monster. Dan terjadi 'perlombaan mengejar Koalaria' antara Flay dan Tony. Melihat dua orang laki-laki bersenjata sedang berlari ke arahnya, sang Koalaria pun menjadi takut dan kabur secepatnya.

"Aaaahh jadi kabur, deh!" keluh Flay kesal.

"Gara-gara kau, nih!" kata Tony.

"Enak saja, ini gara-gara kau!" kata Flay tidak mau kalah. "Kan aku duluan yang menemukan Koalaria itu!"

"Mungkin memang kau yang menemukan Koalaria itu, tapi ia jadi kabur karena tampangmu seram!" balas Tony.

"Huh! Yang ada kau itu yang wajahnya seram!" seru Flay.

"Hooo, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang akan bisa mengalahkan Koalaria lebih banyak? Yang mendapatkan Koalaria lebih sedikit berarti wajahnya memang seram!" tawar Tony.

"Oke, aku setuju!" jawab Flay.

Lalu Tony dan Flay pun berjalan berlawanan arah, meninggalkan Renee yang bingung akan satu hal: bukankah perburuan ini lomba antar kelompok? Kenapa sekarang perburuan ini menjadi pertarungan antara Tony dan Flay?

Wah, ternyata ada perpecahan yang terjadi di kelompok ini.

.

.

Jam demi jam telah berlalu, matahari mulai tenggelam, para peserta sudah dipanggil untuk kembali ke aula sekolah. Dengan segera, Anna, Pamela, Muppy, Vayne, Jess, Roxis, dan Renee kembali ke aula –tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Flay dan Tony. Yah, tampaknya tidak ada yang peduli akan tidak adanya kedua pemuda itu.

"Ehm, karena ketiga tim sudah hadir, silahkan sebutkan berapa ekor Koalaria yang berhasil kalian buru..." pinta kepala sekolah.

"Tim kelas satu berhasil mendapat 394 Koalaria. Buktinya adalah _woodchips_ yang kami bawa ini," lapor Anna.

"Tim kelas dua hanya berhasil mendapat 26 _woodchips_. Seandainya Roxis dan Vayne tidak sibuk dengan 'urusan' mereka, kami bisa saja mendapat 27 _woodchips_..." lapor Jess.

"Tim kelas tiga tidak berhasil mengejar seekor Koalaria pun. Sebenarnya kami sudah mendapatkan banyak _woodchips_, tapi semua itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang," lapor Renee sambil ngeles dengan wajah serius.

"Renee, kau salah fandom..." gumam seorang siswa.

"Hmph, _woodchips_? _Item_ itu bisa didapatkan dengan mudah dari mana saja –tidak bisa bukti bahwa kalian benar-benar berburu Koalaria!" ucap wakil kepala sekolah. "Karena tidak ada ynag membawa bukti pasti, maka tidak ada yang menang!"

"EEEEHHH!?" seru para murid. Yep, bukan hanya para peserta saja, tetapi semua murid yang ada di aula itu menganga berjamaah.

"Tidak akan ada kelompok yang mendapat hadiah! Sekian, bubar!" kata wakil kepala sekolah mereka yang unyu (uhuk) itu.

"Ano, bu wakil kepsek..memang hadiahnya apa, sih?" tanya Nikki penasaran.

"Hm? Oh, hadiahnya itu adalah kencan seharian penuh dengan kepsek atau dengan saya," jawab wakil kepala sekolah dengan santainya.

Lalu para murid pun sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Gila, gak penting banget hadiahnya..." ujar Renee.

.

.

Sementara itu di Living Forest...

"Hah! Lihat ini, Flay! Aku berhasil mendapatkan _woodchips_ lebih banyak darimu!" seru Tony.

"Bodoh! Hitung baik-baik! Jumlah _woodchips_ kita sama lagi!" seru Flay.

"Aaargh! Ayo kita tanding lagi!" bentak Tony.

"Oke!" kata Flay.

Dan keduanya masih saja berburu Koalaria. Niat banget ya mereka...ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya Fei mulai ngetik fict ini kemaren siang. Terus karena musuh bebuyutan Fei bernama 'malas' tiba-tiba dateng, jadi kemaren hanya ngetik beberapa kalimat, sisanya diselesaiin tadi #plak

Review?


End file.
